This will be a two and a half day conference. The program is confidential since the speakers have not been confirmed as yet. The purpose of this conference is to inform the general medical community of the recent developments concerning the role of nutrition in cancer. These national conferences usually draw from 1,000 to 3,000 physicians representing a wide range of disciplines. The preparation of audiotapes and the Proceedings provides the information developed at the meeting to an extended audience of at least 25,000 physicians through the distribution of the journal CANCER and the distribution facilities of the Divisions of the American Cancer Society.